Janji Sehidup Semati!
by Shu 2022
Summary: bagaimanakah jalan cinta Naruto dan Sakura? apakah mereka lulus dalam ujian cinta ini...?   "Na-Naruto!" gumamnya. "Kumohon, Sakura…percayalah!"
1. Chapter 1

**Hai, minna-san! Aku kembali lagi dengan fic baru. Hehehe… maaf baru update, soalnya di sekolah lagi padat kegiatan. Dan yang penting ujian Nasional sudah di depan mata!**

**Fic ini terinspirasi dari xxxxxxxxxxx. R AH A S I A. di sini lebih menekankan hurt/comfort di banding dari yang lain. Terutama di saat Naruto dan Sakura mendapat kendala dalam hubungan mereka.**

**DISCLAIMER : Mr Masashi Kishimoto {Naruto}**

**PAIRING : Naruto & Sakura**

**Warning : Abal, Gaje, penuh typo,dan masih benyak lagi!**

**Dan maaf bila fic ini mengandung unsur persis dengan fic lain…**

Summary Hubungan cinta kasih Naruto dengan Sakura telah di depan mata menuju pelaminan. Namun, bagaimana jadinya hubungan mereka jikalau para pengusik menguji kekuatan cinta mereka.

**JANJI SEHIDUP SEMATI**

"Sakura…!"

"Ada apa, Naruto?"

Berada di Ribuan bintang ditemani sang Rembulan menjadi latar sepasang kekasih yang berada bibir pantai ini. Sang pemuda, menatap lembut pujaan hatinya. Dia berharap-harap sang kekasih tidak terkejut dengan apa yang akan dikatakannya.

"Aku mau hubugan kita lebih serius lagi, Sakura… Aku mau kita menikah!" kata Naruto. Tangannya memeras lembut tangan gadis berambut pink itu. Matanya terus menatap Sang emerald. Meyakinkan sang gadis.

"Hmmmmm…Apa tidak apa-apa, Naruto?... maksudku apa ini tidak terlalu cepat?" kata Sakura ragu-ragu. Dan tak berani memandang sang sapphire.

"Percayalah padaku… aku mau hubungan kita selama enam tahun ini tidak sia-sia!" Naruto bersikukuh meyakinkan Sakura. Tangannya yang masih memegang tangan Sakura, kini diletakkan di dadanya.

"Kumohon, Sakura…percayalah!"

"A…aku bersedia Naruto!" Sakura tersenyum manis menatap Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum menyeringai mendengarnya. Akhirnya, apa yang dia inginkan terkabul juga. 'Terima kasih Kami-Sama'.

Perlahan, Naruto mencium penuh kasih sayang punggung tangan milik Sakura. Mata keduanya saling menatap. Memperdalam perasaan mereka, bibir mereka berdua bersatu dalam sebuah kecupan manis penuh makna. Tak ada nafsu yang mengalir di ciuman itu. Yang ada hanyalah rasa penuh cinta dan sayang.

Ya SAYANG.

**D2u1**

Pagi yang sangat indah menghiasi seluruh kota Konoha. Begitu indahnya, sampai-samapai kebanyakan orang di kota ini lebih memilih untuk bersantai-santai di taman kota hanya untuk melihat terbitnya sang Surya.

Di lain tempat, seorang gadis cantik belia memasuki sebuah perusahaan besar. Pandangan semua orang yang ada di perusahaan itu tertuju kepadanya. Lekuk tubuh yang indah, mata Lavender yang menawan, dan rambut Indigo-nya yang eksotis, menyihir semuanya, tak terkecuali kaum hawa yang memandangnya.

BRAAAK

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Nona…?" ucap seseorang yang sangat asing di telinga gadis itu.

Semburat merah muncul di kedua pipinya. Betapa tidak, lelaki di depannya ini sangatlah tampan. Pikir gadis itu. Mata Sapphire yang indah, kulit tan yang eksotis, dan senyuman manis yang menggemaskan. Memabukkan semua kaum hawa yang melihatnya.

"I-iya…makasih!"

Tanpa membalas lelaki yang tidak lain adalah Naruto itu beranjak menjauh dari tempat kejadian itu. 'A-apa-apan dia itu…hufft da-dasar' sungutnya.

Naruto baru memasuki ruangan tempat dia bekerja. Dia melihat sepucuk surat berwarna pink tergeletak di meja kerjanya. Dia bingung pagi-pagi begini sudah ada surat penting.

"Dari siapa ya?" Naruto mencium surat itu. Bunga di musim semi tercium di indera penciumannya. 'siapa ya?...harum sekali surat ini! Seperti bunga Sakura'

Dibukanya surat perlahan. Matanya tak henti melihat semua huruf, kata, kalimat, dan semua yang tertulis di dalamnya. Seketika, senyum kebahagian mengembang di wajahnya.

**Buat Naruto tersayang,**

**Mungkin hari dan waktu dapat memisahkan kita**

**Tapi tidak untuk hati kita,**

**Hati kita tak dapat terpisahkan untuk selemanya!**

**Hmmm… sayangku bekerja yang giat ya! Hari ini mungkin hari yang sangat sibuk bagi kamu, sayang. Tapi kalau punya waktu luang datanglah kerumah, atau kalau aku tidak di rumah langsung saja ke rumah sakit. Pasti aku ada di sana!**

**Satu yang harus kamu tahu, sayang. I LOVE YOU. **

**Dari yang tersayang, kekasihmu!**

**Sakura.**

"Makasih, sayang…" gumamnya.

Semburat merah bahagia terlihat di wajah tampan Naruto. Pagi buta sudah dapat surat cinta dari kekasih. Naruto benar-benar terkejut.

Tok-tok-tok. Suara ketukan pintu dari luar!

"Masuk!" seru Naruto.

Ceklek

Di balik pintu, muncul sosok wanita. Naruto terkejut melihat siapa yang masuk di ruangan kerjanya.

"Ma-maaf, jika saya mengganggu pekerjaan anda" ucap wanita itu.

"Tidak apa-apa… silahkan duduk"

Naruto tersenyum tipis. Dia tak menyangka dapat bertemu lagi dengan perempuan yang tadi tidak sengaja menabraknya. Naruto menyimpan surat Sakura di kotak khusus di ruangan kerjanya. Kotak yang berisi semua surat cinta dari kekasihnya.

"Sa-saya ingin me-melamar pekerjaan di perusahaan ini!… ini surat lamaran sa-saya dan lampirannya!" wanita itu tak hentinya memerah. Malu. 'Ke-kenapa ak-aku segugup ini?'

Naruto mengambil surat lamaran itu. Dibacanya sekilas surat itu. 'Wah…wah…wah IP-nya lumayan tinggi juga! Kenapa tidak diterima'. Naruto tersenyum ramah kepada Hinata ~gadis yang berada di depannya~.

Hinata yang ditatap seperti itu menjadi salah tingkah.

"Besok kau sudah bisa bekerja di tempat ini…." Ucap Naruto santai.

Hinata sangat senang mendengarnya. "Te-terima kasih, Pak!"

"Hm…" Naruto mengangguk. "Jangan panggil pak…Panggil saja Naruto! Dan kau kutempatkan sebagai sekretaris pribadiku…"

Hinata terkejut "A-apa…terima kasih Na-Naruto!" ucapnya canggung.

Hinata beranjak pergi di ruangan Naruto. Tak henti-hentinya senyum kebahagiaan terpancar di wajahnya.

Drtttttt Drtttttt Drtttttt

Naruto mengangkat telepon yang berbunyi di meja kerjanya "Ya…halo! Ada apa Karin?"

Terdengar suara di balik sana "Pak sebentar lagi bapak akan ada meeting penting dengan salah seorang petinggi perusahaan ternama…."

"Siapa?"

"Uchiha Sasuke…pak!"

**D2u1**

"Hufft… akhirnya selesai juga meeting alotnya!"

Naruto sangat lelah. Pakaian yang ia kenakan kini acak-acakan dan kusut. Walau lelah, tapi senyum ceria masih setia menemaninya. "Tunggu aku Sakura…"

Dengan kecepatan sedang, Naruto melajukan Ferrari merahnya melewati ribuan kendaraan menuju tempat Sakura, kekasihnya berada.

"Kau Nampak lusuh sekali!" ucap Sakura meledek kekasihnya yang baru tiba di depan pintu gerbang rumah sakit Konoha.

"Hufft bukannya dicium, malah dapat ledekan"

Bletak

"Dasar mesum…kau tahu ini tempat apa hah?" Sungut Sakura.

Naruto meringis kesakitan, "Aduh…Sakit Tahu, cepat masuk!"

"Makanya jangan M E S U M"

Sakura tertawa melihat tingkah Naruto seperti anak kecil. Manyun. "Hiiii hiiiiih ihiiiiii… maaf ya!". Tanpa Naruto sadari Sakura mendekatkan wajahnya ke pipinya.

CUP…

Wajah Naruto yang tadi marah kini berubah menjadi bahagia, karena telah mendapat ciuman di pipi dari Sakura.

Sakura yang memerah wajahnya mengalihkan pandangannya. "Sudah puas, sayang… jalan!" perintahnya.

Tanpa buang waktu panjang, Naruto mengemudikan mobilnya menuju kediaman Sakura.

Sepanjang jalan, Naruto dan Sakura mengobrol panjang lebar. Diselingi dengan tawa dari keduanya menambah kehangatan dari pembicaraan mereka. Kebahagiaan tak terpungkiri dari keduanya. Hubungan mereka nampaknya sulit untuk pisah. Sangat sulit? Entahlah.

Tiba di depan rumah Sakura, Naruto tersenyum menyeringai. "He…he…hehe sudah tiba sayang…!"

"…." Sakura tidak menggubris perkataan Naruto.

Naruto menengok ke arah Sakura. Betapa terkejutnya dia melihat Sakura yang tertidur. Naruto tersenyum. 'Lebih baik tidak kubangunkan saja… tidak enak membangunkan Sakura kalau sudah begini'

Tanpa membuang waktu, Naruto keluar dari mobilnya dan menuju ke arah pintu mobil tepat Sakura berada. Naruto sangat gemas melihat wajah Sakura yang tertidur dan sedekat ini. Dia menggendong Sakura dengan hati-hati agar tidak membangunkan sang emerald. Dengan gaya ala Bridal style, membuat denyut jantungnya berpacu dua kali lipat.

Sakura merasa ada yang mengganggu tidurnya, dia membuka matanya pelan. sejurus kemudian, dia tersenyum melihat siapa yang menggendongnya. Dia pura-pura tidur kembali, takut jikalau Naruto melihatnya terbangun, dia akan menurunkannya. Dan tak lupa pula semburat merah bahagia menghiasi wajah manisnya. Sakura merasakan detak jantung kekasihnya bertdetak sangat cepat. 'hm…hm…hm…ternyata kau deg degan ya menggendongku?'

Sesampainya di depan pintu rumah Sakura. Pintu itu terbuka sebelum Naruto memencet bel rumah. seseorang yang berada di dalam rumah itu terkejut melihat siapa yang berada di depannya.

"Sakura? dia kenapa Naruto?" tanyanya.

"SSSt… Sakura hanya tertidur tante…!" jelas Naruto.

"Hhhh… ya sudah cepat bawa dia ke kamarnya!"

Naruto melesat menuju lantai dua di mana kamar Sakura berada. Naruto merasa sangat lelah. 'Ternyata Sakura berat juga' pikirnya. Sampai di kamar Sakura, Naruto langsung menuju tempat tidur Sakura. Dia melepaskan gendongannya pelan-pelan. sebelum keluar kamar, Naruto mengecup pelan kening Sakura.

"Selamat bobo ya, Sayang" gumam Naruto sambil membelai poni yang menutupi mata Sakura.

Sakura sangat senang dengan perlakuan yang ia dapat dari Naruto. 'Makasih ya, Sayang!' serunya dalam hati. Naruto melangkah keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Makasih ya Sayang!" seru Sakura.

Mata Naruto membulat, terkejut. Dia membalikkan badannya dan melihat Sakura yang sudah berada di depannya. Kedua tangan Sakura kini telah melingkar di leher Naruto.

"Kau terkejut ya, Sayang!" Kata Sakura dengan nada yang menggoda.

"Kau ini, bisanya mengerjaiku…" Naruto menempelkan Keningnya di kening Sakura dan menyentuh hidung sakura dengan hidungnya.

"Apa aku salah… ingin…MMM" mulut Sakura terkunci dengan ciuman Naruto. Sejurus kemudian, dia membalas perlakuan Naruto.

Setelah beberapa saat merasakan ciuman satu sama lain, ciuman mereka berpisah. Kebutuhan Oksigen untuk paru-paru mereka sebagai kewajiban harus merelakan ciuman yang sebenarnya masih diinginkan oleh keduanya.

Naruto menatap Sakura dan tersenyum lembut kepadanya. Dia membungkukkan dirinya untuk mensejajarkan pandangan mereka. Melihat kelakuan Naruto, Sakura bersemu merah.

"Kau tahu…Kau sangat cantik bila tertidur! Tanpa beban, dan tak ada kepalsuan" Kata Naruto jujur. Sedangkan Sakura menganggap perkataan Naruto hanya bual belaka. Tapi, tak dapat dipungkiri membuat Sakura kembali merona.

"Bohong…" kata Sakura malu. Dia lalu menunduk tidak ingin memperlihatkan wajahnya yang sangat merah.

Naruto terkikik geli, kemudian mengacak rambut kekasihnya. "Terserah kau mau percaya…atau tidak!" kemudian naruto memegang dagu Sakura, mengangkat wajah cantik itu! "Jangan mengalihkan pandanganmu…Aku tidak suka".

Sakura menatap mata kekasihnya itu. Tidak ada kepalsuan, tidak ada kebohongan. Yang ada hanya kejujuran dan ketulusan. Sakura mengangguk pelan. Spontan, Sakura menghamburkan dirinya di pelukan Naruto.

"Aku percaya…!"

Naruto mengusap punggung Sakura. mencium leher Sakura. harum tubuh kekasihnya yang ia sukai menyeruak di indera penciumannya. Harum bunga Sakura.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ya, sayang…" Naruto melepas pelukannya. Dia kembali mengacak rambut pink Sakura. Dan Sakura sangat menyukai hal itu.

Naruto turun dari kamar Sakura. Sesekali ekor matanya melirik ke belakang, melihat Sakura yang membuntutinya dan selalu tersenyum manis jika dia kedapatan menatapnya.

"Sudah mau pulang ya, Naruto…"

Naruto menatap lelaki yang sebaya dengan ayahnya itu. Tersenyum dan menganngguk meng-iya-kan pertanyaan dari ayah Sakura –Iruka-.

"Iya Om"

Iruka tersenyum dan mengangguk. Naruto kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu rumah. setelah sampai, dia membalikkan badannya dan menatap kekasihnya.

"Aku pulang…" Kata Naruto dengan cengirannya.

"EHM…" Sakura mengangguk

Naruto menuju mobilnya berada. Namun baru dua langkah, dia kembali menatap Sakura. "I LOVE YOU…"

"I LOVE YOU TOO…" balas Sakura sambil tersenyum lembut. Dia melambaikan tangan tanda perpisahan kepada Naruto. Naruto membalas dengan senyum yang sangat manis.

**D2u1**

"Hn… apa tidak ada yang lain?" Tanya seseorang dengan malas.

"Sayangnya suda tidak ada lagi… hihihihihi… apa boleh buat!"

Pemuda malas itu mendengus. 'Kalau tahu begini… lebih baik aku tidak datang saja tadi!' "Sudahlah Ino, jangan mengolokku terus! Kamu selalu saja begitu… mendesakku untuk berkenalan dengan teman gadismu!" dia diam sejenak. Merilekskan badannya pada posisi yang menurut dia enak untuk sekedar memejamkan mata. "Aku tidak suka dengan hal semacam itu…".

"Kamu itu… maunya apa?".

'Mau aku itu kamu bodoh…' Batin Shikamaru. "Tidak!".

Gadis yang bernama Ino itu hanya mengangkat bahu "hahhh…Itulah Shikamaru!". Dia menyeruput jus jeruknya hingga habis. "tidak mau mngurusi hal yang menurutnya sangat merepotkan!"

"Terserah".

Shikamaru memengambil Handphone hitam miliknya di saku celananya. Ino melihat dia sedang menghubungi seseorang. 'Kalau bukan urusan kantor, pasti Naruto!'.

"Halo, Naruto…" kata Shikamaru.

'Benar 100%' batinnya dengan tetap menatap pria malas di depannya itu.

"Bisakah kita bertemu di tempat biasa malam ini?" Shikamaru menunggu jawaban dari orang di seberang sana. "Ok jam 7!" Shikamaru memutuskan hubungan teleponnya. Mata Shikamaru kembali menatap mata aqua di depannya.

Ino menjadi salah tingkah ditatap seperti itu. "A-apa?"

"Ayo! ku antar kau pulang!" katanya santai dan tersenyum. Tapi, tetap itu membuat Ino terpesona dan memerah. 'Sialan kau Shikamaru!'

Ino hanya mengangguk.

**D2u1**

Kediaman Haruno, Sakura dan keluarganya sedang menyantap hidangan makan malam. Sesekali mereka menghangatkan suasana dengan canda ringan yang membuat tawa. Dan itu membuat mereka sangat nyaman dengan kehangatan seperti itu.

"Sakura…kalau tidak salah, kamu tadi tertidur di gendongan Naruto-kun! Tapi tadi pas Naruto-kun pulang kulihat kau mengikutinya?" Tanya Ibu Sakura bingung.

Mendengarnya, Sakura merona lalu tersenyum. "A-anu Kaa-san i-itu…" 'Kenapa aku jadi begini…' umpatnya dalam hati. Jari telunjuknya dia satukan dengan jari telunjuknya yang lain.

"Saat pulang tadi, aku tidak sengaja tidur di mobil Naru-kun! Lalu aku merasa diangkat…jadi aku bangun dan melihat Naruto menggendongku menuju kamar! Aku pura-pura tidur lagi… nanti kalau aku dilihat bangun oleh Naruto bisa-bisa aku diturunkan di gendongannya" jelas Sakura. raut wajahnya makin merah. Sedangkan, ayah dan ibu Sakura tertawa mendengarnya.

"Kayaknya anak kita ini sudah tidak tahan untuk cepat nikah ya, Ayame!" seru Iruka sambil menahan tawanya. Sedangkan Ayame hanya terkikik kecil.

Sakura memerah. Dia menunduk memandang piring bekas tempat makanannya. Tanpa berkata-kata, tapi kedua orang tuanya tahu bahwa anaknya malu atas perkataan sang Ayah. Sesaat kemudian, Sakura memandang kedua orang tuanya dengan salah tingkah. Namun rona merah di wajahnya tak juga lekang.

"Biarkan saja Iru-kun…" kata Ayame.

"Kaa-san…Tou-san! Sakura ke atas dulu" Sakura mengambil piring bekas mekanannya dan menaruhnya di dapur. Dengan berlari kecil Sakura menuju ke kamarnya. Di dalam hatinya dia merutuki kejadian tadi. tidak suka.

Drt-drt-drt suara getar I phone milik Sakura.

Sakura yang lagi berbaring di kasurnya, perlahan beranjak dan mengambil benda hitam itu. "Dari siapa sich…mengganggu saja?" sungutnya.

Sebelum membuka pesan yang masuk, dia melihat siapa orang yang mengiriminya pesan. 'Ino-pig!'. Dia membaca pesan dari sahabatnya. "Haah ada saja…! Ternyata hanya mengajakku berbelanja!".

Dia kembali berbaring. Dengan malas, dia mengetik key word phone miliknya untuk membalas pesan dari sahabatnya. Tak lama kemudian, rasa kantuk mulai menyerang matanya. Awalnya, Sakura bisa menahan rasa kantuk itu. Tapi selang berapa waktu, dia mengalah. Dia tertidur dengan I phone miliknya berada di atas perutnya.

**D2u1**

Terlihat seorang pria sendirian berada di bibir pantai. Matanya tak henti-hentinya menatap gulungan ombak besar di depannya. Jika dilihat baik-baik, pria ini lagi merasa 'kesepian'. Mungkin?

TAP-TAP-TAP. Suara langkah seseorang.

"Kau datang juga…" kata pria yang duduk di bibir pantai -Shikamaru-.

"…" orang yang berada di belakangnya tak menanggapi perkataannya. Matanya hanya terpaku pada ombak pantai.

Kemudian dia mulai duduk. dia mencoba mengsejajarkan dirinya dengan sahabatnya itu. Perlahan, dia mulai menatap Shikamaru. "Katakan… katakan semuanya padaku?" pintanya dengan nada yang dingin.

Shikamaru terkejut dengan nada bicara Naruto (orang yang baru saja tiba dan tidak lain sahabatnya). "Tidak biasanya kau seantusias dan… sedingin ini?"

"…" Naruto tidak menjawab. Pandangan matanya tak lepas dari tatapan Shikamaru. Seakan-akan dia berkata 'cepat katakan saja langsung…jangan basa-basi!'

"Ino…Ino membawa teman wanitanya lagi padaku!". Shikamaru menunduk. "Padahal aku hanya ingin berdua dengannya" tangannya tak henti-henti mengais-ngaisi pasir pantai.

Naruto tersenyum "Memperkanalkanmu lagi?" pertanyaan Naruto dibalas dengan anggukan dari Shikamaru. "Dasar… apa dia tidak peka dengan perlakuanmu selama ini padanya?"

"Entalah!"

"Jangan lesu begitu…" Naruto tersenyum. Tangannya dia gerakkan menuju pundak sahabatnya. Memotivasi. "kalau tidak akan kurebut Ino darimu…"

Perlahan Sikamaru menoleh ke Naruto. Pandangan matanya sayu dan dingin. Ini membuat Naruto sedikit merinding. "Jangan bercanda… kau apakan Sakura?"

'Bagus mulai terpancing rupanya…cih cerdas tapi disaat kalut, pikiraanya kemana-mana…Dasar Shikamaru' Naruto tersenyum penuh kemenangan membuat Shikamaru menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung. "Gampang saja… aku poligami! Bagaimana?"

"Bagus juga lawakanmu" kata Shikamaru. Pandangannya kini beralih ke deretan pasir yang membentang di pantai itu. "Aku lagi bad… jangan menggodaku"

Tangan Naruto kini kembali berada di pundak Shikamaru "Jangan menyerah… kalau bersungguh-sungguh mencintainya. Kejar…kejar dia"

Shikamaru mengangguk mengerti. Perlahan air mata mengalir dan jatuh di pipinya "Thanks…Naruto"

**D2u1_**

Keesokan harinya, Naruto dan Shikamaru pergi ke sebuah pertokoan di dekat taman Konoha. Setelah Naruto memarkir mobil miliknya, mereka berjalan kesebuah toko pakaian yang cukup ternama di Konoha. Sebelum sampai di tempat itu, tanpa di sengaja Naruto melihat seorang gadis yang sudah tidak asing di matanya.

"Lihat itu…kalau tidak salah dia Hinata-kan?" Tanya Naruto sambil menunjuk seseorang di seberang jalan sana yang menjadi objek pembicaraan mereka.

"Iya!" kata Shikamaru.

Mata Naruto membulat ketika gadis itu -Hinata- ingin menyeberang jalan. Sebuah mobil sedan melaju dengan cukup cepat menunuju ke arah Hinata. Dengan cepat Naruto berlari menuju ke arah Hinata.

"Awas" teriak Naruto.

Hinata melihat Naruto -atasannya- berlari ke arahnya dengan raut wajah yang pucat. Namun, Hinata tidak menyadari bahaya yang mendekat kepadanya. Dia menoleh ke arah kanan, sebuah mobil silver melaju ke arahnya. Seketika seluruh tubuhnya mendingin, kakinya kaku untuk beranjak di tempat naas itu, dan lidahnya kelu untuk berteriak.

CIEEEET BRAKKK

Kecelakaan naas itu tak terhindarkan. Namun, semuanya dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Tidak ada korban dalam tragedi ini.

"Kau tidak apa-apa-kan, Hinata?" Hinata yang ditanya, masih shock atas kejadian itu. Perlahan tapi pasti air matanya berlinang di pipinya.

Sakura yang sedang berbelanja bersama Ino, tidak sengaja mendengar suara riuh dari luar. Rasa penasaran muncul, ketika sekerumunan orang sedang berbondong-bondong ke arah jalan di seberang sana. Tanpa dia sadari, kakinya tanpa kontrol berjalan menuju tampat ramai itu. Ino melihat Sakura pergi ke tempat itu, berlari kecil menuju Sakura.

"Tunggu, Sakura!"

Betapa terkejutnya Sakura melihat siapa yang menjadi objek semua orang di situ. Kedua matanya membulat. Ya, Sang Kekasih -Naruto- lagi berpelukan dengan wanita lain. Sang gadis berada di atas sedangkan Naruto di bawah.

Air mata sudah membasahi pipi putih Sakura. tubuhnya bergetar. "Na-Naruto!" gumamnya. Dia berbalik arah dan berlari ke arah berlawanan dari tempat itu. Dia tidak menyangka Naruto tega berbuat seperti itu kepadanya. Itu menurutnya. Ino terkejut ketika Sakura mengajaknya pulang. Dan yang tidak bisa dia percaya dan membuatnya bingung adalah Sakura menangis.

Naruto berdiri dari tempatnya tadi. raut wajahnya jadi cemas. Dia tadi sempat melihat Sakura atas kejadian itu. 'Akh bodohnya…kau salah sangka Sakura!' katanya dalam hati.

"Shikamaru…tolong urus masalah ini dulu!" kata Naruto. Kemudian dia berlari meninggalkan tempat itu terburu-buru. Rasa bersalah muncul di hatinya 'Gomen, Sakura….!'. dia berlari sejadi-jadinya, mencari dimana gadisnya berada.

"Mendokusei" kata Shikamaru. Shikamaru berjalan menuju mobil sedan silver itu. Dia mengetok-ngetok jendela mobil itu. Perlahan kaca jendela itu turun dan memperlihatkan siapa orang yang berada di sana.

"Sasuke?" Kata Shikamaru terkejut.

**To Be Continue**

**Gomen, bila cerita ini abal alias tak bermutu…. "Membungkuk"**

**Tapi kuusahain updatenya kilat… disela-sela kesibukan menghadapi UN, saya masih sempat publish fic ini… thanks God!**

**Tanpa banyak bacot lagi…**

**Saya ucapkan terima kasih**

**R**

**E**

**VIEW**

**^^V**


	2. Part Two

**Part Two**

**Hai minna-san…**

**Kita bertemu lagi di fic ini! ^^ saya senang bisa melanjutkan fic ini soalnya pikiran dan ideku serta konsentrasiku untuk sementara tertuju pada fic ini…**

**Namun, fic sebelumnya yang tidak lain "Loving You Sakura" akan tetap berjalan. Tapi, aku tidak tahu kapan rencananya!**

**Aku ucapkan banyak terima kasih kepada semua yang telah membacanya **

**dan yang mereview tentu saja**

**~ Rinzu15 The 4****th**** Espada**

**~ Mugiwara 'Yukii' UzumakiSakura**

**~ Deidei Rinnepero13**

**~ ladyavril males login **

**~ Karina**

**~ Rakaihito Hazuki**

**~ Uchiwara Miharu**

**Disclaimer "Masashi Kishimoto"**

**Pairing "yang utama adalah NaruSaku"**

**Warning "abal, Gaje, dan membingungkan"**

"**realistis aja, yang tidak suka tidak usah baca, OK!"**

**Janji sehidup semati**

**NARUTO'S POV**

"Sial, sial, sial…" umpatku kesal. Tak henti-hentinya aku memukul stir kemudi mobilku, gigiku bergerutu menekan kuat menahan emosi. Sekujur tubuhku berkeringat dingin yang entah kenapa membuatku menjadi ketakutan.

"Kau salah, Sakura…" gumamku pelan. Namun sebelum itu, air mataku telah jatuh deras. Tak dapat kutahan lagi kesedihan ini. Tak dapat ku tahan lagi kekecewaanku kali ini. 'Bodoh-bodoh-bodoh'.

Pikiranku jadi kalut. Tak buang waktu, ku banting stir kemudi itu kasar. Tak pelak lagi, suara benturan body mobil ini dengan trotoar jalan. Aku tak peduli. Setelah keluar dari mobil, aku berlari, berlari, dan terus berlari. Jika kalian bertanya apa yang ada dalam pikiranku sekarang ini. Hanya Sakura.

Dalam keadaan galau seperti ini, pikiranku sudah tak waras. Ku ketuk pintu rumah –Sakura- dengan tidak sabaran. Untung aku tidak menangis lagi, jadi tidak ada yang perlu tahu tentang keadaanku. Walau ku berharap Sakura dapat mengetahui perasaanku ini.

Pelan-pelan pintu itu terbuka, ku lihat dari sosoknya, itu ibu Sakura. Sorot matanya seolah-olah mengintimidasiku, seolah-olah menginterogasiku. Aku cukup dibuatnya takut, tapi aku kesini bukan untuk itu. Aku ke sini datang untuk menjelaskan kebenaran dari kesalah pahaman yang terjadi.

"Ke ataslah… dia ada di atas! Hanya kalian sendiri yang dapat menyelesaikannya..!" katanya sambil menunujuk ke atas.

Mendengar perkataannya, aku tersenyum. Aku membungkuk tanda terima kasihku padanya. Aku berjalan menuju lantai dua di mana Sakura berada. Namun langkah kakiku terhenti, ketika ibu Sakura memegang pundakku dan meremasnya lembut. Aku menatapnya bingung, kenapa beliau menahanku?

"Aku percaya padamu, Naruto…!" katanya. Pandangan matanya yang tadi dengan sekarang berbeda. Sorot matanya penuh pengharapan dan ditambah senyum kegalauan. dia berharap padaku?

"Ehm…" aku membalasnya dengan sekali anggukan dan senyum khasku. "Percaya padaku…!".

**2022**

Tok Tok Tok

"Sakura buka pintunya…!" pinta Naruto. Raut wajahnya menandakan kecemasan yang amat sangat. Kecemasan yang dikaremakan sebuah kesalah pahaman. Bagaimana pun dia tidak ingin kehilangan bunga musim seminya. Tidak ingin, tidak akan, dan Never.

Tak menampakkan tanda-tanda pintu di buka, Naruto kembali mengetok pintu itu dengan intens yang lebih tinggi. Tak henti-hentinya dia memohon, tak jua ada jawaban atau sekedar suara dari gadis yang dikasihinya.

"Aku mohon Sakura…Ku Mohon beri aku waktu untuk menjelaskan semuany…."

"Aku butuh waktu, Naruto…Pulanglah!" Perkataan pasrah Naruto terpotong begitu saja dengan perkataan Sakura barusan.

Naruto terbelalak dengan perkataan Sakura. 'Aku mengerti…' batinnya. Perlahan raut wajahnya berubah dengan sebuah senyuman. Senyuman kepedihan, senyuman kekecewaan, dan senyuman kehampaan. Dia berbalik dan berjalan menjauh dari kamar itu. Tak ada yang perlu dibicarakan lagi kalau keadaan hatinya lagi bad mood.

Tidak terdengar suara dentuman langkah kaki lagi dari kekasihnya, Sakura yang tengah berbaring di ranjangnya berjalan menuju jendela kamarnya. Dia melihat Sang kekasih berjalan gontai, tak ada gairah dalam setiap langkah kakinya. Itu cukup membuat Sakura sakit. 'Bodoh' rutuknya dalam hati.

"Maaf, Naruto…Aku percaya padamu!" gumamnya. Kedua tangannya memeluk dirinya. Seola dia dalam kesatikan yang amat sangat. Bibir bawahnya berdarah akibat gigitan keras, dan Air mata mengucur keluar perlahan dan semakin deras.

"Hiks…Eahhhhhh" teriaknya. "he…he… he.." jeritnya.

**2022**

Sementara itu di kantor Polisi terdekat, Shikamaru memandang malas orang yang berada di sampingnya ini. Sahabat lamanya yang telah kembali. Penerus Uchiha Mobile Corp. Uchiha Sasuke. Jujur di hati yang dalam, dia sangat senang dengan kedatangan sahabat lamanya itu. Namun, kalau begini urusannya juga dia sangat ingin pergi jauh saja. Merepotkan.

"Hn, aku rasa tidak ada yang perlu diperdebatkan lagi…Kalau begitu terima kasih banyak atas segala masalah yang kau beri ini, Nara-San!" Kata Sasuke. Sekilas melirik ke arah Shikamaru. Seringaian muncul dikala tatapannya tidak di balas sang Sahabat Lama.

"Sahabat Lamaku…"

Shikamaru kaget mendengarnya. Bukan apanya, dia tahu betul sifat Uchiha satu ini. Dia tidak akan menyapa seseorang bila bukan orang lain yang menyapanya terlebih dahulu. "Ku kira Kau sudah melupakanku" Kata Shikamaru dengan senyumnya.

Mereka berjalan berdampingan keluar dari kantor Polisi itu, "Sudah lama ya, Sasuke" Kata Shikamaru sambil memainkan korek api yang berada di tangannya.

"Hn, dan kau tidak berubah dari dulu, kawan" Sasuke merogoh Saku celananya. Ternyata yang diambil dari saku celananya adalah sebungkus rokok. "Mau…" Tawarnya. Dia membuang sebungkus rokok itu tepat di samping Shikamaru dan mengambil korek yang tadi dimainkan oleh Shikamaru.

Shikamaru dengan sigap menangkap Sebungkus rokok itu, mengambil sebatang dan menyalakannya. "Siapa yang mengajarimu merokok? Setahuku kau paling anti yang namanya Smoking" Shikamaru kembali melemparkan sebungkus rokok itu kepada si empunya.

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sobat lamaku ini…" Jawabnya sambil bersandar di samping mobilnya tepat di samping Shikamaru. "Kau nasehati karyawanmu yang satu itu… Merepotkan saja"

"Hm…ternyata Uchiha bisa repot juga rupanya? Dia bukan anak buahku…"

"Hn OK…tapi nasehati dia…kayak anak kecil saja!" Sasuke melirik Hinata yang berada di samping mobil Shikamaru. Dia bingung melihat gadis itu. Sedari tadi dia lihat, gadis itu hanya menunduk. 'Dasar'.

"Aku pergi dulu, Lain kali kita lanjutkan lagi…" Sasuke membuang rokok yang tinggal setengah itu tepat di bawah sepatunya dan menginjaknya. "Jangan lupa Kisah cintamu bos…" dia mulai menyalakan mobilnya dan melaju dengan kecepatan cukup tinggi meninggalkan sahabatnya.

"Hahhh…dasar!"

**2022**

Tugas sang surya kini telah di gantikan pangeran malam. Di temani beribu juta sinar bintik-bintik yang biasa disebut bintang. Sungguh lengkap keindahan malam ini. Di lain itu, kesibukan kota Konoha belum juga selesai. Berbagai iburan malam sedari tadi telah terbuka untuk umum. Tentunya untuk kalangan dewasa.

"TAMBAH LAGI…"

"Maaf tuan… tapi anda sudah mabuk berat…"

"Kau kira aku tidak bisa membayarnya hiks… Hah?..." suara berat itu terdengar sempoyongan. Matanya sangat berat untuk terbuka secara penuh. Dan dirinya tidak jauh dari kata Buruk.

"Tapi tuan…"

"Kau tidak kenal hiks… siapa aku?" suara itu kini menggema di seluruh sudut bar. Semua orang yang berada di bar itu cukup terusik dengan orang ini. Mereka mengalihkan kegiatan mereka dan mencari siapakah gerangan yang mengganggu acara mereka.

"CIH…apa lihat-lihat hiks…!" teriaknya lagi membuat semua orang yang melihatnya kaget dan kembali ke kegiatannya seperti semula.

Dia menatap pelayan yang mengganggu acara 'minumnya' dengan tajam. Acara minumnya telah diganggu. Tidak bernafsu lagi. Dia mengambil dompet dari kantong celananya dan mengambil beberapa lembar uang dan menearuhnya di meja tadi dengan kasar.

"Membosankan…" katanya. Dengan langkah sempoyongan, dia berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu. 'kalau begini modelnya mana aku menyetir mobil'. Kemudian dia mengambil hand phone miliknya dan jonggkok bersandar pada mobilnya.

"Ha- hiks…halo" katanya pada seseorang di hand phone itu. Benar-benar kusut orang ini.

"Shikamaru…hiks kau kemari hiks…tepat di bar night…kutunggu" dia langusung mengakhiri perbincangannya dengan Shikamaru.

Orang yang berlalu lalang di sekitar situ tak henti-hentinya memandang pemuda ini. Berbagai argument keluar dari mulut mereka tentang pemuda ini. Tapi, pemuda ini menghiraukannya. Tidak mau ambil pusing. Sesekali dia memijit-mijit kepalanya. Pusing dengan semua permasalaan yang melandanya hari ini.

Tak lama kemudian suara mobil mendekat ke arah bar itu kemudian berhenti tepat di depan bar. Seorang pemuda keluar dari mobil itu. Dari tingkanya dia sedang menunggu seseorang.

"Aku hiks di sini!" suara itu membuat pemuda tadi menoleh ke samping dan terlihat seorang pemuda yang buruk keadaannya. Dia mendekat pemuda itu.

"Merepotkan…. Dasar!" Dia membantunya berdiri dan membawanya ke mobilnya. Hidungnya tak henti-hentinya mencium aroma alcohol. 'Bodoh…hanya gara-gara seorang gadis, kau bisa melakukan yang tidak kamu suka, Naruto' Shikamaru membatin.

"Ce-cepat kita pulang" perintah pemuda mabuk itu yang tak lain adalah Naruto.

"Bagaimana dengan mobilmu itu bodoh…" Shikamaru mulai mengemudikan mobilnya menjauh dari tempat itu.

"Su-sudah pu-pulang saja… itu urusanku" Kata Naruto.

"Perempuan memang merepotkan…" perkataannya barusan membuat Naruto tersenyum.

"Hn, dasar"

**2022**

**SAKURA POV**

Aku benar-benar pusing hari ini, apalagi masalah tadi pagi di pertokoan. Menyebalkan. Entah sudah berapa kali panggilan Naruto di hand phone ku ini kutolak. Aku belum siap berbicara dengannya. Walau saat ini aku masih percaya sama dia

Dan kembali, kejadian tadi pagi berputar-putar bagai burung terbang mengelilingi otakku. Seketika itu hatiku perih, sakit, kecewa. Kenapa? Kenapa Naruto. Tanpa disuruh, air mataku kembali mengalir begitu deras. Tanpa ada tanda-tanda ingin berhenti.

Kupejam mataku ini sebentar, mencoba untuk menenangkan diri. Kepalaku yang sedari tadi sakit minta diobati, tak jua kuhiraukan. Perutku yang meronta untuk diisi dari tadi siang tak juga bisa mengalakan keegoisanku. Aku tidak tahu sudah berapa kali Kaa-san berteriak-teriak memintaku untuk turun sekedar makan. Tak juga aku bergeming. Maafkan aku Kaa-san.

Drrt-Drrt-Drrt

Getaran Hand Phone ku mengalihkan perhatianku. 'Siapa? Kalau itu Naruto, tidak, aku tidak akan mengangkatnya' kataku dalam hati. Bukannya apa, sudah tahukan alasannya. Yeah, benar aku belum siap untuk sekedar berbicara dengannya.

Ku lihat dari layar Hand Phone ku. Nama yang tertera di sana bukan Naruto, untunglah. Shikamaru. Kedua alisku bertaut penuh tanda Tanya. Mau apa dia malam-malam gini menelponku. Apa ini ada sangkut-pautnya dengan Ino? Akhh, tapi aku tidak ingin diganggu. Merepotkan.

'Angkat Saja.' Diriku membatin. Setelah dipikir-pikir tak ada salahnya mendengar ocehan si-jenius satu ini. Kuangkat panggilannya setela menekan tombol OK di hand phone ku.

"Moshi-moshi, ada apa Shikamaru-kun?" kataku sengaja menggodanya sedikit. Ini agar suara serak habis menangis seharian tak terlalu terdengar olehnya.

"Hn, jangan menggodaku dengan suara anehmu itu, dia lebih membutuhkan suaramu itu dari pada aku" kata Shikmaru barusan membuatku manyun. Namun, entah kenapa kalimat terakhirnya barusan membuat lidahku kelu.

"Maksudmu dia, Siapa?" kataku pura-pura tidak tahu. Tapi aku hanya ingin memastikannya saja.

"Kau pura-pura bodoh atau apa? Siapa lagi kalau bukan kekasihmu. Kau tahu, dia nekat minum minuman yang sangat dia benci hanya karena dia frustsai tidak dapat menjelaskan keadaan yang sebenarnya kepada kekasihnya. Kau jangan menghidarinya Sakura!"

Deg. Tidak mungkn. Tidak mungkin. Naruto minum-minuman keras karena hal itu 'Bodoh…kau bodoh' batinku merutiki dirinya.

"kau datang kesini. Tenangkan dia… dia membutuhkanmu. Dia sangat kacau!"

Hubungan telepon dengan Shikamaru berakhir. Aku bergegas mengambil jaket pinku yang tergantung di depanku. Aku ingin melihat kodisinya. Aku khawatir padanya. Untuk itu aku beranjak pergi menuju kediaman kekasihku itu.

'Maaf' batinku.

Ini semua karena kesalah kita Naruto. Tanpa kita sadari kita telah saling menyakitiki

**TO BE CONTINUE**

**Bagaimana pendapat anda semua?**

**Jelekya? Maaf ya**

**Hehehehe sori kalo ceritanya jadi ngaco gini **

**Tapi saya ucapkan banyak terima kasih kepada para pembaca yang dengan sengang hati meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca cerita ini.**

**Dan juga yan mereview saya ucapkan bayak terima kasih**

**Hormat saya**

** Shu '7' S-F**

** Wassalam**


End file.
